1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of an improved fishing reel attachment for use as a casting aid in conjunction with sport fishing reels of the rotating spool type.
A major problem associated with fishing reels of the above-mentioned type is the tendency for the line holding spool to overwind when an inexperienced angler using the reel casts a weighted bait by means of a fishing rod.
When the angler casts the weighted bait, the line is peeled from the spool by its weighted end and the reel spool accelerates rapidly. Shortly after the weighted end of the line reaches the apex of its path through the air it starts to slow down and the momentum built up in the spool causes the line to be pulled from the spool at a slower rate than that at which the spool is rotating. This results in the line flaring on the spool and becoming overwound.
2. The Prior Art
A number of fishing reels or attachments are known which have devices for retarding the spool when casting. Generally, these devices are of complicated construction with many parts or they do not operate efficiently.